Lost In Time
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Para Hitoshi, la mejor parte del día es la hora del entrenamiento, en especial cuando es aquel par de ojos verdes lo que le espera en el gimnasio…..HitoshixBrooklyn, ONESHOT


Notas: Hola!. ahh, si, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí algo jeje, pero bueno, en esta ocasión es algo corto, simplemente un one shot de la pareja que tanto me gusta (y de paso incrementar lo fics de esta dorable pareja), lo escribí para un concurso de mini fics de un foro y quizá lo vean con otro nick pero soy la misma XDD, en fin...espero les guste!

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade ys sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

ONE SHOT, Shonen-ai  
Pareja: HitoshixBrooklyn

**Lost In Time**

Por: Katja Kitayima

...

El sonido de cinco campanadas provenientes de lo alto de un archivero resonaron fuertemente por toda la habitación. El sol comenzaba ya a dibujar una estela naranja por la ventana, filtrándose hasta el escritorio donde se hallaba un pequeño montón de papeles.

Sonrió profundamente dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, visualizando en su mente el momento perfecto y maravilloso que tanto había deseado, y que sin embargo llevaba a cabo día con día, aquel en el que sus manos se encontraban y jugueteaban entre un par de lecciones y una que otra protesta por parte del otro cuando debían seguir el entrenamiento.

"_Debemos seguir…….hay muchas cosas que aún quiero enseñarte"  
_

"_Entrenador, yo no necesito ese tipo de práctica…usted lo sabe"  
_

Los mismos diálogos, las mismas charlas….pero con un par de sonrisas que intercambiaban entre ellos, a final de cuentas todas acababan con la necesidad de más entrenamientos el día siguiente, y el otro, y el otro…pero lo adoraba.

Suspiró irguiendo de nuevo su espalda, tomó los papeles restantes y los guardó en el cajón de su escritorio. Se puso de pie junto al otro pequeño mueble que estaba a su lado y se miró al espejo que tenia enfrente, acicalando un poco sus cabellos y luciendo de nuevo más que presentable. Estaba radiante, ansioso, deseaba verlo ya, deseaba tenerlo de nuevo bajo sus brazos.

Las cinco y todo cambiaba.

Salió de su oficina llevando nada más que un pequeño maletín, llevaba puestas sus distintivas gafas rojas y su típico uniforme para entrenamientos. Cruzó la puerta en dirección al gimnasio donde sabría que solo estarían los dos, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando…..

Y allí estaba.

Retiró las gafas de su rostro mientras lo miraba embelesado. Parecía un pequeño ángel. Su mirada estaba perdida en una hermosa flor blanca que sostenía entre sus manos, observándola, inspeccionándola, le gustaba sentir la suavidad de aquellos pétalos sobre sus dedos.

Ángel. Es así como Hitoshi solía llamarlo debido a la semejanza con aquellos seres, era inocente, hermoso, frágil, curioso, le brindaba tanta felicidad el estar a su lado que deseaba protegerlo por siempre.

-¡Entrenador! –su voz se escuchó emocionada

El rostro de Brooklyn se iluminó. Sus tiernos ojos verdes enfocaron de inmediato a aquella persona que había estado esperando, sus labios emitieron una enorme sonrisa mientras corría hacia el mayor llevando la flor en una de sus manos. Al instante Hitoshi lo recibió entre sus brazos, arropándolo en un cálido y sincero abrazo, le tomó por cintura y lo estrechó en su pecho para alzarlo levemente, dando un par de vueltas debido al impulso.

Las manos del pelinaranja se posaron alrededor del cuello del mayor, haciendo un nudo entre ellas y su rostro descansaba entre el cabello suelto de sus hombros. Lo aspiró profundamente, ese fresco aroma lo traía siempre en las nubes.

-Te extrañaba…–musitó su entrenador cercando sus labios a la oreja del otro. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sostenía el pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos, el cual encajaba a la perfección entre estas.

-Yo más….entrenador…-colocó sus manos en los hombros del peliazul, mirándolo fijamente con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. No podía dejar de verlo, se le había vuelto obsesión el tener aquel par de esmeraldas frente suyo, observándolo solo a él, dedicándole esos gestos que eran única y exclusivamente suyos…nada más que pudiera desear, ese era su momento.

La suavidad de sus manos resbaló por los contorneados brazos de Hitoshi, posándose en las manos ajenas, jugueteando y entrelazando sus dedos en una tierna y delicada caricia, con suavidad, sin prisas, reconociendo el mismo terreno que todos los días tomaba como suyo.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy entrenador? -acercó su rostro al del mayor, rozando la punta de su nariz con la otra, sonriendo con cierta malicia propia de un niño pequeño- ….¿Alguna nueva técnica que enseñarme?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Hitoshi había terminado por sellar su cercanía con pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

-Asi es Broo …como todos los días…- habló con suavidad

El peliazul sonrió ampliamente, cerrando sus brazos sobre el cuerpo del menor, reposando ambos en medio de aquel gimnasio desierto.

Es así como comenzaba todo….

_ Fin_

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, se agradecen comentarios, quejas, etc... n.n


End file.
